


Drift and Ratchet Talk....

by thedragonfly



Series: Drift/Ratchet stories [14]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonfly/pseuds/thedragonfly
Summary: Drift and Ratchet talk about the past
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet
Series: Drift/Ratchet stories [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/405147
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Drift and Ratchet Talk....

"I should have listened to you in the first place," Drift said quietly, reminiscing on his past.

"Yes you should have," Ratchet said.

"You were with Pharma at the time," Drift continued.

"So that gives you an excuse to not follow my advice?" Ratchet asked.

"At the time, Megatron's rhetoric appealed to me – fixing the system," Drift explained.

"So dumb choices led into a trap, which meant bad choices."

"I thought you understood... the need to get out of the gutters. Make a difference. Before I knew what Megatron was gonna do, I agreed with his ideals," Drift said, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Before he went mad, and obsessed. Fine you thought you were working for the better,” Ratchet said.

Drift looked down at his own hands. "I'll admit, that was a dark time for me. But I was led back to the light... and eventually back to you."

Ratchet takes Drift's hands and kisses them and the swordsmech kissed the top of Ratchet's helm just behind his chevron.

Drift hums softly a human song he's picked up, as he cuddles with Ratchet.

Ratchet smiles listening. "You're welcome."

"Did you ever think about me while I was Deadlock?" Drift asked suddenly.

"Quite a bit," Ratchet admitted.

“I’m.... I’m actually glad I didn’t encounter you while I was a Decepticon,” Drift mumbled.

“Me too,” Ratchet said. “I would have given you a beating for not following my advice.”

“I think.... as much as you want to believe that.... Deadlock would have shot you through the torso before you could,” Drift said, referring to himself in the third person.

“Hmm perhaps,” Ratchet said.

“All that time... between becoming Deadlock, meeting Wing, becoming a Knight, meeting Kup, Perceptor and the Wreckers... It was you all along I needed... wanted...” Drift said.

“And you've got me,” Ratchet said, kissing Drift as the swordsmech returned it, sliding his arms around the medic’s waist. Ratchet moaned into the kiss, enjoying being held.

 _::Did you wait for me then?::_ Drift asked.

 _::Could be, I think I did,::_ Ratchet said.

 _::I never knew you were such a romantic,::_ Drift said, breaking the kiss and chuckling.

 _::I am a lot of things, Drift,::_ Ratchet said.

 _::Yeah, you sure are...::_ Drift said, admiring his mate.

 _::Like what do you think?::_ Ratchet asked looking at Drift.

Drift picked up Ratchet’s hands giving them a squeeze, as he took half a step back as he composed his thoughts. “Skilled, learned, steely, brave, loyal, assertive, grumpy, handsome, quick-thinking...”

Ratchet smiled and chuckled at the varied choices.

“You did ask....” Drift said, grinning.

“I did,” Ratchet agreed.

“Thanks for coming after me...” Drift said, stepping forward and touching his forehelm to Ratchet’s forehelm before going in for a kiss. Ratchet returned the kiss.

 _::Well I missed you...very much,::_ Ratchet said.

 _::I thought about you a lot, Ratchet,::_ Drift said. _::Whether or not you were refuelling sufficiently. Getting yourself back to your berth to recharge. Your snark....::_

Ratchet swatted his mate. _::How would you know anything about me back then unless you were spying on me,::_ he replied.

Drift chuckled. “We were on the same ship, Ratchet. I was the third-in-command at the time. And maybe I loved you ever since your clinic back in Rodion.”

“Ah well that is touching, love,” Ratchet said.

“Mr _“I thought about you a lot while you were a Decepticon”_ ,” Drift teased.

“Yes,” Ratchet said, grabbing Drift and pulling him into a kiss.

“Mmf,” Drift moaned. Ratchet reached up to massage Drift’s shoulders. _::Love ya.::_


End file.
